


Peace in Karazhan

by Sari1219



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Raventrust, Raventrust Week 2020, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: This is my ficlet submission for Raventrust Week 2020 under the theme A Quiet Night.An exhausted Medivh returns to Karazhan and is comforted by his apprentice.
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Peace in Karazhan

Khadgar rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn; he popped his bookmark in the book and sat it beside him. He picked up his cup of tea on the side table beside him and took a sip. Currently he was curled up at the end of a couch in the library’s reading area. The oil lamp glowing beside him bathed the library in a soft yellow light, gently illuminating the massive collection of books around him. Combined with some light rain pattering on the nearby window adding to the mood, Khadgar couldn’t be more at peace.

Khadgar had been working very hard since he came to study under Medivh some months ago, and had few opportunities to relax. The Mage in question had been away from Karazhan for the last couple days, why Khadgar wasn’t sure, but Medivh wouldn’t have left his sanctum if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. 

Khadgar let out a content sigh, and placed his tea back on the table. Picking up his novel, yes novel, and not an arcane textbook, made Khadgar realize he missed reading a story for pleasure. He opened the book, and began reading once more; not paying attention to how late it was growing in the evening.

Exhaustion weighed down heavily on Medivh, and he practically all but dragged himself up the tower, not having had enough magic left to teleport himself up. Khadgar was deeply engrossed in his story and didn’t see Medivh approach him. Medivh quietly regarded his apprentice for a moment smiling to himself. Trying to Stop the Orcs from invading Azeroth was a very draining process indeed.

“Khadgar” Medivh took a slow step towards his apprentice.

Khadgar startled and looked up at his master. Clearly his master was exhausted, he had deep bags under his eyes, eyes which were usually so bright with cleverness, were now a dull green of fatigue. His robes were noticeably wrinkled and torn, showing he had been in battle recently. Wherever Medivh had gone, he had to fight off attackers, and that sent a spike of worry through Khadgar.

“Master I-“ Khadgar panicked and started to get up, but stopped when Medivh raised his hand.

Khadgar sat back down and watched as Medivh shuffled towards the couch, stopping when his knees came into contact with the soft fabric, then allowed himself to collapse down onto the couch. Medivh shuffled up and laid his head on Khadgar’s lap. Turning his face outwards he closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing his tense body.

Medivh never acted like this, which only served to worry Khadgar more, “Master, are you okay?”

“I am now.” Medivh mumbled quietly.

Khadgar sat there looking down at his master as he rested. Feeling the need to offer some sort of comfort he reached down and began to run his fingers through Medivh’s silk black hair. The corner of Medivh’s mouth curled up, letting Khadgar know he was not overstepping. After a few minutes of sitting like this Khadgar noticed Medivhs’ breathing evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep.

Khardar pulled down the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch, and laid it across Medivh. Khadgar looked down at Medivh, and filed this moment away with his treasured memories. Looking at Medivh like this reminded Khadgar that his master was still human, despite his god-like command of the arcane, and needed quiet moments to recharge too. The burden of being The Guardian weighed heavily on his master’s shoulders.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Medivh’s temple, “welcome home master” he whispered quietly.

Leaning over he blew out the lamp and laid his head back on the couch. He knew his neck would hurt in the morning, but having this special moment with Medivh made it all worth it.


End file.
